Various bottlenecks exist in existing deep space communication systems that limit the ability to aggregate large volumes of data in exploration missions. For example, radio frequency (“RF”) communication systems have relatively slow data rates and spectrum limitations. In view of these limitations of RF, there are various proposals to use laser-based communication systems for deep space missions. In fact, the Lunar Laser Communication Demonstration recently demonstrated the potential of such systems, returning data from the moon at a rate of 622 MBPS.
However, RF-based systems still have certain advantages over purely optical systems. The robust RF communications network already in existence on Earth facilitates the utilization of such systems, for example. Additionally, an optical system may be ineffective during periods of solar obscuration or poor atmospheric conditions in space-to-ground configurations.
Given the advantages of each of these frequency bands, a hybrid system utilizing both RF and optical frequencies may be beneficial. Several difficulties exist in implementing such a system. To minimize the footprint of such a system, a shared-aperture construction may be used where optical and RF elements (e.g., primary and secondary optical reflectors, an RF feed, etc.) are coaxially disposed with respect to one another. Such a construction creates a tradeoff between stability of optical elements and blockage to the RF feed. A structure that maximizes the stability of a secondary optical reflector, for example, may degrade performance in RF communications by blocking a portion of the RF signal. Therefore, a mounting structure for an optical element of a shared-aperture hybrid communication system that enhances the stability of the optical element while minimizing RF blockage may be beneficial.